fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon
This article is for the Saber, Artoria Pendragon. For 5 Archer, see Artoria Pendragon (Archer) or for 5 Lancer, see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). Active Skills Charisma B= |-| Mana Burst A= |-| Instinct A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |-| Rank A++= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |29}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = 100,000 |2qp = 300,000 |3qp = 1,000,000 |4qp = 3,000,000 }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |24}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = 200,000 |2qp = 400,000 |3qp = 1,200,000 |4qp = 1,600,000 |5qp = 4,000,000 |6qp = 5,000,000 |7qp = 10,000,000 |8qp = 12,000,000 |9qp = 20,000,000 }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''154cm ・ 42kg '''Series: Fate/stay night , Fate/hollow ataraxia , Fate/Zero , Fate/EXTELLA Source: '''The Legend of King Arthur '''Country of Origin: '''Great Britain (Romano-British Kingdoms) '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female A legendary king of Britain. Also called King of Knights. Artoria is a childhood name and, upon being raised as a king, she began to be called King Arthur. In a age when chivalry had lost its beauty, with a holy sword in her hands, she brought about a brief moment of peace and final prosperity to Britain. A man in historical fact, but it seems that in this world she was a cross-dressing beauty. One of the ideal kings that approves a virtuous life, a virtuous livelihood for the people. A character with no faults that aided the weak and broke the strong. Calm, cool and collected; an honor student who is always serious. ...that being said, although rarely mentioned, there is something of a sore loser in her: she does not go easy on any kind of competition and gets greatly vexed upon losing. The conclusion of Arthurian Legends marks the end of the age of knights. Although King Arthur managed to repel outside threats, she was not able to avoid the ruin of the land of Britain itself. The rebellion of Mordred - one of the Knights of the Round Table - caused the country to be split into two, and the castle of knights, Camelot, lost its light. At Camlann Hill, King Arthur defeated Mordred, but also sustained a wound herself and fell on her knees. Just before drawing her last breath, she gave custody of the holy sword to her last loyal retainer, Bedivere, and departed from this world. It has been said that, after death, she was carried to Avalon - the utopia, paradise that does not exists anywhere in this world - and will save Britain again in the far away future. '''Charisma: B A natural talent to command an army. In group battles, the abilities of one's own army are raised. Honest and upright, a king that sticked to with selfless devotion. The knights fell on their knees before such righteousness and the people found the hope to bear poverty. Her royal principles was not for the sake of a handful of warriors, but to govern the many, powerless people. Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory Not a man-made weapon, but a Divine Construct forged by the planet. A Noble Phantasm that stands at the top of all holy swords. It is not the sword, but its scabbard that truly possesseses an outstanding ability. However, that scabbard has been forever lost. Trivia *She received Animation and Battle Sprite updates upon the release of Fate/Accel Zero Order. *The theme played during her Noble Phantasm is "Excalibur" ''from ''Fate/hollow ataraxia. Category:Servants